My New Neighbor is a Sociopath (Sherlock x OC)
by UltraVioletWolf45
Summary: What happens when dson rents out the upstairs flat to a young lady looking for a change in pace? Hopefully she will be able to handle Detective Holmes and Dr.watson. (BBC Sherlock Holmes x OC, features Sherlock Holmes, Dr.Watson, dson, also Mycroft Holmes,Greg Lastrad, and Molly Hooper.)


**This is my first fanfic so please review and give tips, every bit counts!** **This chapter will be just a overview of the OC and how she got there.**

It was night time when she was finally finished her unpacking, and Luna was relieved. It took her almost three days to finish everything by herself. She didn't have anyone to help her after all. Her parents gave her up at a young age and she didn't care to make friends. Even being nice and watching her mouth was hard for her. She knew that she should work on it but she really didn't care what others thought of her.

Luna had been in between foster homes sense she was...well as long as she could remember really. None of the people really liked her and they didn't seem to "have any patience for bratty little children like her". In all reality if they didn't like to deal with children then why did they run a foster home anyways? A few of them tried to straighten her out but it would normally end in her putting nair in their shampoo or bugs in the food. They would send her away after that.

She just did what she wanted to and almost every teacher rubbed her the wrong way. By the time she got to high school she had a reputation with all the schools in London. They all didn't want her back. She wasn't surprised and she didn't care. She started moving homes at about nine and that just made it worse for her. She didn't seem to care and she didn't want people to bug her about it she she just left it alone and said nothing to no one.

After graduating high school her ninth no her tenth pair of foster parents kicked her out. She knew it was going to happen, she was just surprised that they waited until she had graduated, seeing as her birthday was in early June and she was nearing 19 at the time. They made her get a job as soon as she moved in. She choose to be a book shelver at a library in town.

Having her collage degree helped her to find better work a lot easier. She had saved for it as long as she could remember she had loved the crime books and shows. The gore that came with them didn't bother her at all. It was a guilty pleasure of her's to think about the criminals and what would motivate them. So that's what she got her degree in. Criminal profiling.

On her ride home from her work she noticed a quiet looking building with a little cafe next to it. There was a available flat! Luna got off at the next stop and walked back to take the address down and look if there were any extra details on the sign. There was only a number which she also took down and was on her was. She stopped back the next day after calling to have an interview for the place. The older woman that was her interviewer told her that she was one of the few people that actually applied and that made it made her chances better of getting the place. It was surprisingly easy for Luna to get along with the woman, she said her name was , and it was actually a surprise to her.

Luna couldn't help but to reminisce over some of this well she unpacked. She didn't have too much stuff but it still took her a while to sort through things and to find where they were to go. It was also increasingly harder and harder for her to focus when her downstairs neighbors got back and were making quite a lot of noise. She decided to put in her headphones and listen to her music well she worked.

There was still some coffee left from earlier and she pored it in her mug and popped it in the microwave to warm it up. Luna still heard them downstairs and she looked at her phone to check the time. One in the morning!? Didn't they ever sleep!?

The microwave beeped and she took her mug out. Ah nice and warm, but not steaming. That was how she liked it. She sat on the couch and thought to herself: _finally a chance just to sit and rest... _Just as she was about to drift off to sleep she heard two very loud pistol shots. Luna was awake within a heartbeat and out the door to see where they came from, leaving her nicely warmed cup of coffee on the table.

**Thanks for reading and please review. Hopefully I'll put a character sketch un on Deviantart soon and if I do I'll put my username and title of the work up for anyone interested!**


End file.
